Le Feels Fabulous
by niconiconyx
Summary: *Gasps* Doji... Doji has a brain! He can think up such a plan? Oh look, it failed. Basically Doji gets me hyper on Candy and I. Feel. Fabulous! Contains Frozen Chicken, randomness and Pichus For AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust's contest!


**I have pretty big news.**

**I deleted Untold, my first ever Beyblade fic. :'( *sniffles* It was just so badly written! I'll rewrite it if I have time.**

**Nile: Don't rewrite it.**

**Anyway, this has a lot of very random behavior. I have a Valentines Day fic about KyoKaru if you want, go and check it out if you ship them. 'Cause I do... If I remember correctly, Warrior was holding a contest. So I decided to enter.**

**Tsubasa: I hate you. -_-**

**I love you too~ I don't own MFB! Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

We know how Doji acts like, right?

I'm pretty sure the evil laughter would come right-

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Called it. And I broke the fourth wall so DOUBLE POINTS!

I attempted and failed at coughing professionally. I am still FABULOUS though. *A very fabulous hair flip* :D Anyway, I saw a plate of CANDYYYYYY. Not just _any_ candy! It's CANDYYYYYY! I am addicted to CANDYYYYYY. So naturally, I gobbled up the CAN- Hey! Why am I interrupted halfway through such a fabulous beautiful word as C-

"Because it gets annoying," Dynamis grumbled from a random dark emo corner. Instantly he was hit by a potato cannon, the national weapon of the Pertarto Marching Armed Forces. Potato cannons are so lethal, right? Anyway, Dynamis, you aren't supposed to come in yet! Did you not read your script? Oh wait there wasn't a script. This is an insanity fic. And I just broke the fourth wall again.

"I hate you..."

Now I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. ^_^ Why am I so hyper, you ask? Because of CANDYYYYYY.

*Somewhere in a different universe* Dynamis: Shut the hell up.

No can do~ And because of CANDYYYYYY (which is still vastly different from regular old candy), Nyx was hyper. Very very hyper. Not like her usual level of hyper-ness. This was a whole different level of hyper.

In fact, THIS LEVEL OF HYPER PROBABLY BROKE THE METER OF HYPER-NESS. I started jumping around everywhere, turning into a random salmon that Tsubasa was about to eat. I waved a fin. "HAI TSUBASA!" I yelled as loud as I could, attracting the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Tsubasa looked freaked out. "A talking salmon?! How in the world can there be a talking salmon?! The only possible rational explanation on this would be an insane authoress, but there have been no sightings of them so far!"

I grinned and turned back into my normal boring human self. "But my name is Nyx and I do recall being pretty insane.".

Tsubasa stared at me for about a minute before his brain processed what was going on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S NYX!" He yelled running out of the restaurant. I sighed and summoned a rainbow hang-glider to fly after him because I was too lazy and hyped up to run. I threw a Master Ball at him. Tsubasa looked at it. "What is this...?" He prodded the ball warily and accidentally pressed the button.

DUN DUN DUN!

*victory music* Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun-

*TSUBASA has been caught! Would you like to give the caught TSUBASA a nickname?*

Tsubasa: Don't you dare, Nyx...

Frozen Chicken has been transferred to Box 1~!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

-Five hours later-

Wild Pidgey appeared!

Nyx sent out Frozen Chicken!

*battle music plays*

Frozen Chicken used Headbutt!

Wild Pidgey used Tackle!

Frozen Chicken used Lunge!

Frozen Chicken refuses!

TSUBASA STOP BEING A STUBBORN IDIOT AND ATTACK THE DAMN PIDGEY! I DON'T CARE IF I'M BEING VIOLENT OR VULGAR!

Chicken: No! It is strictly against my policy to do such horrible things to any bird!

WELL IN THAT CASE THAT PIDGEY'S MINE! *Captures it and feeds it (Rare) Candies* Again... DUN DUN DUN!

Huh? Pidgey is evolving!

... (Basically, 5 minutes later :D)

Congratulations! Your Pidgeotto has evolved into Pidgeot!

Pidgeot has mega evolved into Mega Pidgeot!

Mega Pidgeot has evolved to become Mega Fabulous Pidgeot! Wait...there isn't one... Well, who cares, I'm the authoress in charge and I do whatever I want!

Mega Fabulous Pidgeot used Thunderbolt! It's super effective! Frozen Chicken is unable to battle!

I revived my Frozen Chicken with my insanely fab-

Dynamis: STOP IT WITH THE FABULOUS ALREADY!

Nah, I like it this way~ AND FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS STOP INTERRUPTING ME! *smiles innocently* Now, where was I? Oh, yes! I turned to Tsubasa with puppy eyes, although I sucked at that. "Tsubasa? Can I borrow your Eagle?"

Eagle: *Somewhere out there, banging its head on a branch* IT'S AQUILA!

But Eagle sounds nice~ Anyway, please? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? Tsu- I mean Chicken glared at me.

"No!"

You asked for it... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-

Tsubasa slammed his hand over his ears. "FINE! I'LL DO IT! JUST PLEASE STOP IT!"

Okie~ I knew all that typed out by hand would work! *takes Eagle* NOW, ON TO CONQUER DA WORLLLLLLLD!

Tsubasa paled. "What did I do...?"

* * *

-several hours later-

Yes, people, I am still on a sugar high. I was alternating between skipping, teleporting and flying because I am-

Dynamis: We get it.

Fine, you ruin all the fun... *pouts* Anyway, I had captured the bladers in Poke Balls! I hummed to myself and let two of them out.

Oh crap! He was sent out! ("Oh crap! He" is Dynamis's nickname XD)

Douche (Pluto) was sent out!

Douche used Hades Curse! Oh crap! He was put under a curse!

Oh crap! He used Frustration! It's not very effective...

Douch used Nightmare! It's super effective! Oh crap! He hung on using his Focus Sash!

Oh crap! He used Revenge! It's super effective!

Enemy Pluto DIED!

Oh crap! He gained 1000000 EXP! Oh crap! He grew to level 43~!

Anyway...

I AM NOW ON TOP OF DA WORLLLLLLLLD! YASSSSSSSSS! There was dramatic dark lightning and lightning flashed behind me, and I laughed evilly with a Mega Absol next to me and an unnaturally evil Pichu on my shoulder grinning. Everyone started to back away slowly. Very slowly.

Dynamis frowned. "How did you manage to find all of us anyway!"

I smiled. "That's easy! I'm a creepy stalker! (I'm actually real good at that in real life) So I can find you in this specific structure in this specific city in this specific country in this specific continent on this specific planet in this specific solar system in this specific universe!"

Dynamis face-palmed. "Forget I said anything..."

Doji smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Now he had to feed me the right type of CANDYYYYYY to make me make him the ruler of the world. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" He was interrupted as my Pichu flew into his face and thundershocked him. "OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

He started to walk over to me. However, about 0.0000000000000001 milliseconds before he reached me, I grinned and made cake fly everywhere. A light bulb dinged on top of my head as I got a genius idea. "YAS! I WILL DESTROY DA WORLLLLLLLD!" I shouted, striking a FABULOUS pose and snapping my fingers, blowing up the earth and watching it form a quadruple sonic rainboom ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE UNIVERSE!

Doji: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone else watched in utter horror and amazement as the very world they worked so hard to protect was destroyed before their very eyes.

5 seconds later, they found themselves on solid ground. They opened their eyes to see... a world that looked so much like Earth. Wait. Was it? Didn't Nyx blow it up 5 seconds ago?

Gingka scratched his head. "How on earth..."

"DUH! About 0.00000000000000000000000001438453 mini-milliseconds before I blew up Earth, I created an exact clone of it right next to it! And I'm still da RULER!" I replied brightly, bouncing around happily.

Dynamis sighed, looking at this ditzy scatterbrained authoress that had no sense of logic. "But- Actually, never mind. How do you feel about having extremely violent tendencies and destroying the entire world mere seconds ago?"

I smirked, striking yet another pose. "I feel FABULOUS."

"Gah... we're doomed..."

"WOOHOO!"

* * *

**Yup, this is all the sh*t that goes down in my head. I have Instagram! ^.^ crystal_absol. Those of you who have an Instagram account, follow sonaxta, who's lunacrest on Fanfiction! Check out her wonderfully amazingly epicly fab-**

**Dynamis: NOOOOOOOO! Not that again!**

**-ulous story Scattered Hearts! Love ya Luna! Go submit OCs to her! :)**

**Chloe: Well... if you want to...**

**Go away Chloe this is the wrong book! You're supposed to be in The Soul Exchange! Oh wait, that's a spoiler! Forget what I said!**

**Now, critiques welcome and please review~! *salutes* Nyx out!**


End file.
